La apuesta
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•"¿Hacemos una apuesta? — Me acerqué a Usagi, ella me miró con nerviosismo — Si yo gano… te mudarás conmigo— me acerqué más pretendiéndole dar un beso, ella dejó de respirar por unos momentos — Así de seguro estoy de que te ganaré ¿qué dices? — Le sonreí de lado."


_Disclaimer; Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (tristeza total) todos ellos le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, sólo que me gusta soñar escribiendo de ellos._

Disclaimer: "¿Hacemos una apuesta? — Me acerqué a Usagi, ella me miró con nerviosismo — Si yo gano… te mudarás conmigo— me acerqué más pretendiéndole dar un beso, ella dejó de respirar por unos momentos — Así de seguro estoy de que te ganaré ¿qué dices? — Le sonreí de lado"

_Dedicatoria; Para la brujilda… que las vacaciones hayan sido largas y genialosas… un abrazo gélido allá en el fin del mundo :)_

* * *

**La apuesta  
**

**Oneshot.**

— Y así es como gano — expresé con seriedad mientras me bajaba del juego de coches.

— ¡Has sido un tramposo! — Meditó una ceñuda Usagi mientras se enfurruñaba en el carro de plástico del juego — Te vi perder…

Cuando me agaché para mirarla, no pude evitar no sonreír. Era una cosa linda verla fruncir la nariz, cruzando los brazos, su camisa de tejana a cuadros y una falda negra coqueta se le alzaba hasta los muslos, me parecía divertido verla en una forma poco femenina… oh… ¿a quién engañaba? Se veía jodidamente sexy. Me miró haciendo un puchero, los lentes de sol, resbalaron a propósito…

— ¿En serio? — Comenté contrariado — Pues la máquina dice ganador… lo cual me recuerda que tú no lo eres.

Usagi rodó los ojos — Eres un odioso, egoísta ¿no es así? — Se paró del asiento, empujándome. Yo sabía que le _excitaba_ por eso me vestía así para ella y me paraba siempre de esa forma, siempre tenía un porte despreocupado, mis jeans me ajustaban en las zonas donde tenían que ajustarme… Sabía que le gustaba mi trasero ¿para qué hacernos de la vista gorda? Llevaba puesto una playera holgada y una camiseta sin abotonar, mi novia suspiró hondo — ¿Sabes que lo único que me detiene para no darte un golpe en la cara es porque eres un ídolo? — Soltó mordaz, pretendiendo estar molesta.

Naturalmente sólo reí, acercándome hasta ella — ¿En verdad lo piensas? Yo prefiero otro tipo de golpes… Odango.

— ¡Pero qué disparates dices! — Comentó nerviosa, nuevamente empujándome — ¿Y si nos ven los esos tipos que no–tienen–otra–qué–hacer?

— ¿Los paparazzi? — Dije ensanchando una sonrisa, a lo que Usako asintió — Pues amor… que se preparen porque les daré mi mejor foto a tu lado.

— Tenías que ser tú… — Usa soltó una risa mientras se separaba de mi — Tengo que buscar a mi hermana por cierto…

— Oh… había olvidado que habíamos traído a esa bola de pelo — mencioné con un deje de fingida tristeza — ¿Cómo es que siempre termino con ella? En verdad a veces da miedo…

— Oh no digas tonteras — expresó burlona — Es cierto que a veces Rini puede ser… manipuladora — frunció las cejas — Pero es linda.

— ¡Ajá! — Me enganché al brazo de mi amada mientras mirábamos a los niños pequeños jugando maquinitas — Pero eso no me dices cuando tergiversa tus palabras y te deja entrar en ridículo ¿o sí? ¿Cuáles son tus palabras? ¿Acaso no le dices que es un pequeño monstruo? — Me golpeé con la palma de la mano mi frente — ¡Dios! ¿Y cuántos años tiene la bola de pelos? ¿Ocho? — La imagen de ella y Yaten en mi mente jugando con mi pequeña mentecita me había dado escalofríos.

— Diez — terció Usagi esta vez más incómoda, tenía razón. Su hermana había nacido con el intelecto demasiado elevado para su edad… mucho a decir verdad, sabía que no podía decirle que era una niña pobre e indefensa, con ella también tenía las de perder de una u otra manera — ¡Mira allí está!

Pudimos verla, no era difícil no verla, tenía rodeado a una multitud de personas, cercándola para que nadie la molestara, ambos nos miramos extrañados. Lo único bueno era que nadie podía reconocerme, en un centro de videojuegos… Rini nos miró por unos momentos, pero se concentró en su juego. Había jóvenes más grandes que ella, parecían interesados aunque no supieron si era por la niña o porque jugaba… Todos parecían _pedófilos_, había ahuyentado a dos chicos que parecían tener doce años, malditos niños púbertos. Pude observar cómo Rini había sonreído de lado… justo como Yaten.

— El diablo… — susurré.

Odango se tapó la boca, no pudiendo evitar no reír de buena gana — Cállate tonto… es mi hermana.

— ¡Pero ha sonreído como mi hermano! — Expliqué asombrado — Creo que no es bueno que ellos dos se vean más — observé como Rini volteó a verme — ¡Oh me acaba de escuchar!

— No te va a pasar nada — rodó los ojos — No seas tan melodramático.

— ¡Me lo dices a mí! — Comenté molestó, mientras Rini daba la vuelta para ver a su público.

— Bien, un trato es un trato señores — comentó lo más calmada que pudo. Era extraño verla de esa forma, ¿a quién carajos no se le vería extraño ver a una niña con uniforme de primaria hablando como toda una dealer profesional? — Fui justa, fuimos justos ahora a pagar…

Usagi abrió los ojos como platos. Los niños pequeños y los no tan pequeños empezaban a pagarle a su pequeña, pobre y desamparada hermana ¿en verdad era tan desamparada? En realidad ya dudaba muchas cosas de ella — Tienes razón — concedió Usako — Creo que ya no es bueno que vea a tu hermano…

— El negocio ha concluido — dijo con satisfacción Rini, observándonos — Y me ha dado hambre — expresó con simpleza.

Abrí los ojos — ¿Pero cuánto te hiciste de dinero?

Rini me dio una ojeada por unos segundos sopesando en contestarme o no — Lo suficiente para comprar… unos cuantos dulces — terció el gesto.

La contemplé contrariado ¿esa bola de pelos había ganado dinero fácil? Eso tenía que ser truco de Yaten no había de más, llevaba su patrón, sus formas, y no es que ella no tuviera esa _característica_ desarrollada, era que mi hermano la estaba incitando más. ¿Cómo es que había ganado dinero? ¿Sólo jugando? Miré a Usagi por unos momentos comprendiendo que ella al igual que su hermana, estaban más interesadas en comer.

— ¿Y cómo es que te lo hiciste? — Le dije, tenía que saberlo, era sospechoso.

Rini me vio por unos momentos — De la misma manera que tu lo haces — expresó con simpleza encogiendo los hombros.

— Pero no te vi cantar… — dije contrariado, mientras guiaba a ambas hacia la salida.

Rini no pudo más que rodar los ojos y soltar una risa — Engañando a la gente.

Contraje las cejas y fruncí los labios — Pero yo nos las engaño.

Rini dio unos cuantos brincos, cuando se acercaron al BMW 630i color plata, esperando a que le abriera la parte trasera, no pude más que seguirle sonriendo ante la mirada de confusión de molestia impregnada en su cara, antes de que le dijera algo, Rini se subió en seguida no sin antes contestarme ante mi pregunta — Sabemos que no cantas muy bien — se encogió de hombros, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Logré ver sus ojos con diversión en la ventana polarizada ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Respiré con tranquilad… era sólo una niña, Usagi se me acercó cuando vio que seguía en el mismo lugar plantado sin siquiera decidirme en abrirle el asiento — ¡La bola de pelos me ha acaba de insultar! — La observé por unos momentos — ¡Me dijo falso cantante! ¿Cómo se atreve? Yo…

Usagi me tocó el brazo — Eso sólo una niña, digo… a veces los niños no saben lo que dicen — encogió de hombros.

— Soporto a un Yaten… no a dos ¡y lo más triste de todo es que es una niña! ¡Una maldita niña! — Abrí la puerta para que mi novia subiera — Eso dices tú porque no te dijo nada… al rato que se burle porque eres muy pueril a ver si dices lo mismo… o esa niña me odia o se le hace interesante hacerme bullying.

— Lo segundo — dijo con diversión, mientras conectaba sus auriculares.

— Dime de nuevo que es una niña, dímelo que juro que la ahorcaré.

Odango se metió al carro y miró a Rini meneando la cabeza — Es mi hermana — dijo sin convicción.

Cuando me metí al carro, prendí la música a alto volumen, mirando por el espejo retrovisor como Rini, fruncía los labios — Si lo sé… a veces la vida es jodidamente cruel — grité con fuerza para que mi voz se pudiese escuchar entre la música del automóvil y entre su música que estaba seguro tendría a un alto volumen. Usagi me miró entre divertida y molesta — No digas nada… — y encendí el carro.

Bien, si querían comer… las llevaría a comer. Aunque no podía evitar mirar cada momento en el espejo retrovisor la cara de molestia de Rini como del tampoco otro tanto en la cara frustrada de Usagi pero ¡Dios! ¿Es que estaban locas? ¿Cómo se le ocurría insultarme? Lejos de eso… había aceptado que me estaba haciendo bullying. ¿En verdad le caía muy mal? Bueno tampoco es como si le cayera tan mal… me refiero Yaten me hacía prácticamente lo mismo y de una forma retorcida me quería… a su forma pero el sentimiento allí estaba.

— Iremos a comer hamburguesas — grité entre el sonido que provocaba la música, Usako me miró frunciendo los ojos — Dije que iremos a comer hamburguesas.

Siguió frunciendo los ojos y le bajó el volumen del radio — Pensé que la única sorda era yo, ¿qué dijiste?

— Iremos a comer hamburguesas — encogí de hombros cuando detuve el carro en un alto y giré para verla — Tenemos algo de tiempo que no comemos, _nuestra comida favorita._

— Bueno…— bajó la vista meditando — Es tu comida favorita en cualquier caso.

Volví a apretar el acelerador — ¿Tienes alguna comida favorita en cualquier caso? — Rodé los ojos — Todo lo que engorde, sepa rico y tenga la suficiente azúcar para volver a un niño en diabético te lo comes — expresé divertido.

Ella me dio un codazo — ¡Cállate! Tú también eres de esos.

— Soy el conductor designado — hablé en mi defensa con diversión.

Cuando aparqué el carro, no pude menos que torcer el gesto y miré a Usagi y a Rini. Odango tenía los ojos puestos en mí, estaba nerviosa, pude sentirla aún cuando ni la había mirado. Unas veinte personas estaban amontonadas en mi carro, con sus celulares en mano, con los flashes lastimando mi iris, y un montón de micrófonos por todas partes, observé a Rini por el rabillo del ojo lucía indiferente ante la tunda de gente que amenazaba con romper el vidrio si no salía yo ¿y en dónde carajos estaban los guardaespaldas? Eso les quitaría una muy buena parte de su sueldo — Supongo que las hamburguesas bistró se cancelaron — me quejé.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? — Comentó una dudosa Usagi — ¿No piensas salir, o sí?

Le sonreí con tranquilidad — Oh… claro que no, voy a bajar el vidrio, está bien que este cabreado pero no quiero atropellar a las personas aunque… — medité por unos momentos — ¿Qué tal si los espanto? — Usako me mandó una mirada asesina — De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es probable que la persona que contestara no sea la misma con la que hablas — mi novia me miró confundida.

Cuando bajé el vidrio de la ventana, un sin número de flashes se dispersaron en mi cara, por un momento pensé que quedaría ciego — ¿Se pueden quitar? No me gustaría quitarlos debajo de mis neumáticos.

Un reportero metió una cámara, metiéndola en el carro, haciendo gritar a Usako, poniéndola más nerviosa — ¿Señor Kou? — Se asomó por la ventana con descaro — ¿Me puede explicar porqué ha mantenido su relación tan en secreto? ¿Es cierto que va a hacer un solitario?

Fruncí la nariz — Quita tu rostro de mi carro y de mi familia — comenté cabreado ¿quién mierda se creía en meterse casi completamente en mi vehículo?

El hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años se me quedo viendo, lo tenía tan cerca de mi cara ¡Jesús! ¿Acaso era gay? ¿Quería que lo besara? Su mirada vagaba entre las personas que iban a bordo de mi carro, salió por un momento del carro y empezó a gritar algo sobre la palabra «familia» e «hija», esto se iba a poner malo… demasiado malo, maldije para mis adentros — ¿En verdad no quieres que los atropelle? — Le comenté urgido a Usagi — _Por favor_…

— Ya lo estoy tomando en cuenta — expresó mordiéndose los labios.

Cuando los reporteros se amontonaron en la ventana fotografiando lo que podían del carro ¡esto era el colmo! Agarré las cámaras que pude alcanzar, arrancándoselas de las manos y aventándolas en la parte trasera.

— ¿Iba a mantener siempre el secreto de su hija? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Mis palabras se quedaron en el lejano horizonte retumbando en hija, ¿una hija con Usako? No supe si la idea en sí me había hecho enojarme ¿se estaban refiriendo a la bola de pelos por mi hija? O porque la idea de formar una familia con Usagi era en realidad jodidamente perfecta, aunque cualquiera de las dos aseveraciones de alguna forma me había hecho poner una cara de perfecto idiota, hasta que sentí el codazo de Usagi en mis costillas y fruncí las cejas.

— Simplemente deje de joder — comenté molesto — ¿Es que no se puede comer una hamburguesa en la tranquilidad?

— Eres figura pública, _papá _— comentó con su voz audible y suave Rini, casi me daba el ataque al corazón justo en ese momento ¿en verdad había hecho eso? Giré bruscamente la cabeza, no sabía si asesinarla, o quedarme como idiota viendo su reacción relajada, Usagi también giró bruscamente mirándola de forma asesina — _Mamá _— terció suavemente.

— ¿Sabes qué no estás ayudando a ahuyentarlos, no es así? — Le susurró con furia contenida a su hermana mayor.

Rini encogió los hombros, y yo cerré los ojos, ya todo se había ido a la mierda, y en realidad no estaba preparado para explicar que una mocosa de primaria había mentido, las preguntas y las fotografías empezaron sin parar y los fotógrafos se encimaron más si es que aquello era posible y a lo que me pregunté nuevamente ¿en dónde carajos estaban mis supuestos guardaespaldas? Apreté más el volante, tenía que inhalar profundamente porque estaba seguro que les iba a gritar algo como «¡AU, AU!» Y los iba a atropellar a todos… oh si, y diré «muchas vidas se perdieron es trágico pero la vida sigue» Y mientras más pensaba en esa retorcida idea que ya la veía visualizada, Rini escaló los asientos acercándose cada vez más a la ventana, Usagi trató de jalarla más pero era imposible, parecía un mini gorila. Y el flash de la cámara nos dios de lleno a ambos.

— Señor reportero — comentó con una voz dulce y yo fruncí las cejas, esa tonada se me hacía conocida, el señor la miró tendido por unos momentos y alcanzó a asentir la cabeza dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención — Quiero pedirles que dejen de molestar a mis padres — casi pude ver como el _señor reportero _se reía ante su petición — Quiero que sepa sobre algo que leí en un artículo llamado la Ley SB606… — el hombre rodó los ojos impaciente ante la parsimonia de mi supuesta hija — Si no borra esas fotos, creo que tendrá serios problemas — Ella con trabajos sacó un celular y empezó a grabar, tenía el brillo de los Kous y estaba seguro que si hubiese sido Yaten se hubiese sentido orgulloso — _Padre, _¿le das permiso a que se reproduzcan las fotos tomadas hacía mi persona, afectando a mi pobre infancia?

Dudé por unos momentos — No.

— Bien ¿usted las va a publicar? — El hombre asintió nervioso, Rini apagó el celular — Bien, nos veremos en la corte, y le juro que mi papá hundirá el trasero de todos ustedes en la cárcel si no se largan y nos dejan de molestar — los paparazzis seguían mirándola de forma extraña, como si ella hablara en otro idioma, la observé por el rabillo del ojo, rodó sus ojos exasperada — ¿No conocen la Ley? Está penalizado tomar, reproducir o publicar fotos a hijos de celebridades sin el consentimiento expreso de los padres — sonrió con tranquilidad — Quiero suponer que ustedes son personas inteligentes y el poco dinero que tienen que ganar sabrán ahorrárselo.

La gente allá fuera se quedó impresionada, a decir verdad… yo también. Uno de ellos empezó a gritar que era cierto y la gente empezó a marcharse ¿qué rayos había sido todo eso? Encendí nuevamente el carro, meditando la información, bueno lo único bueno de la situación es que en sí, las fotos de aquel acoso ya no saldrían a la luz, lo malo sería en cualquier caso explicar que teóricamente tenía una hija, era como si esa pequeña cría lo tuviese todo fríamente calculado, y la situación le divirtiese. Miré a Usagi por unos momentos, a pesar del acoso de la situación se encontraba tranquila, prendió el radio, y se sintió de un mejor humor al escuchar una de las canciones que le había dedicado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Terminé diciendo, cuando la duda me estaba matando, miré con intensidad a Rini cuando ella me miró con una falsa cara angelical.

— Salve tu pellejo, deberías agradecerme — me miró con la misma intensidad en la que la miraba — No es mi culpa que no supieras esa ley.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme? — Gruñí, cuando Usagi soltó a la carcajada, tocándome con suavidad mi brazo — ¿Tú también?

— Bueno… — expresó nerviosa — Eres figura pública y… — sonrió nuevamente y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, dando por zanjado la conversación, explicándome de forma sutil que era un total imbécil.

Había sido insultado por una pequeña demonio y por el amor de mi vida ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Suspiré hondo, bueno quizás el peor de los problemas era pretender que Rini era mi hija, aunque ¿en verdad creían esas personas que podría engendrar un ser del averno? La sola idea en sí era un tanto deprimente, quizás Yaten era capaz de crear un monstruo con esas cualidades. La situación era graciosa pero no descarté el hecho en sí. Después de que el restaurante bistró se había ido a la mierda, la idea de comer una hamburguesa no la había desechado, y enojarme con esos idiotas reporteros había hecho que me diera más hambre.

— ¿Conocen el restaurante _Retro_? — Pregunté mientras volvía a estar en un alto en la calle.

— ¡Oh! ¿No es ese restaurante en donde tomas malteadas, hamburguesas, crepas muy al estilo de los 60's? — Preguntó Usako cuando asentí con la cabeza — Oh dicen que está muy genial, y que las camareras andan a estilo yanqui con música del Rock & Roll, ¿por qué la pregunta?

— Bueno, planeo que comamos allá, quiero hamburguesas.

Usako se meneó en el asiento efusivamente, Rini rodó los ojos. Me plantó un beso, emocionada y después se puso triste, esa mujer era tan extraña, como yo, sonreí tontamente — Pero es un lugar muy público.

— Ya — rodé los ojos, mientras volvía a apretar el acelerador — Acabamos de luchar con reporteros y tu miedo es ver que sea un lugar público, hay gente que a veces ni siquiera te conoce.

— ¿Y si lo hace? — Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero — ¿Y si es una chica? — Entrecerró los ojos.

— Bien, le daré mi mejor sonrisa y le diré que la única que me tiene como idiota eres tú, y si eso no funciona la espantaré — encogí de hombros, verla enojar era la cosa más divertida, oh… creo que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Ella ensanchó una sonrisa — ¡Desde cuando quería ir a ese restaurante! — Se acercó a mí, plantándome un beso, dejándome noqueado… quería agarrarla en ese momento, besarla con profundidad y hacer lo que debía de hacer, pero la tos ficticia de Rini me hizo regresar a la realidad… _a la triste realidad._

— ¿El beso fue porque soy jodidamente sexy o porque quieres ir al restaurante? — Expresé melodramáticamente.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Alzó las cejas mi perfecta novia.

— Porque soy jodidamente sexy — hice un mohín con diversión, Usagi alzó las cejas — ¿Sólo me utilizas, Usako?

— Hay que sacar provecho a la situación — expresó con diversión — Como, como el infierno.

— No comes, lo engulles — dijo Rini a lo que no pude soltar a la risotada esta vez.

— Óyeme engendro del mal — se dio la vuelta Usagi, mirándola con puchero — No engordo como tú, soy la perfección andando, parece ser más que estás celosa de tu hermosa hermana.

— ¿Celosa? — Era divertido verlas enojarse, me refiero, ya era justo que me dejara descansar por unos segundos, recordé mentalmente dónde aparcar el automóvil una vez que hubiésemos llegado — ¿Estás de broma? Yo bajo rápido los kilos de más, en cambio a ti se te quedan en las caderas.

Tres… dos… uno…

— ¡Te ahorcaré! — Gritó Usagi, me jaló del brazo y yo protesté, ella me miró con ojos asesinos.

— ¿Qué? — Dije tratando de sonar contrariado, siguió mirándome asesinamente — ¿No dices que es una pobre niña indefensa y desamparada? Además que soy el conductor designado.

— Yo… — apretó fuertemente los ojos y la pude observar como sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de sus manos, estaba practicando la yoga que había visto en la televisión de paga, esa cosa de respirar hasta el diez y después tranquilizarse, pero con Rini, era respirar hasta mil y eso… quién sabe — Haré venganza.

— Oh, hermana — observé por el espejo retrovisor, mientras empezaba a aparcar el carro, en el restaurante _Retro_ de hamburguesas, como del también Rini sacaba un psp y un sonido al estilo príncipe de Persia sonaba — ¿En verdad crees que puedes… siquiera? Graciosa, muy graciosa.

— Seiya — gruñó, mirándome. Estaba seguro que si no ayudaba, yo iba a pagar los platos rotos de algo que ni debía, ni temía — ¿Crees que soy muy graciosa?

— Eeeh, este…

— ¿Cómo estás seguro que ninguna niñata te va reconocer? — Comentó la bola de pelo, y me tranquilicé al ver que cambiaba la plática.

Apagué el carro y guardé la nota del estacionamiento en la guantera, me volteé por un segundo a mirarla con detenimiento — Bueno, en verdad es tonta tu pregunta — sonreí de lado, al ver que su ceja alzaba, si lo sé, estaba ganando, pequeña monstruo — ¿Quién espera ver aún mega cantante en un restaurante de hamburguesas al estilo del Rock & Roll? — Vi que se quedaba callada e hice mi sonrisa ancha — Lo sé… lo sé, soy genial.

Ella abrió la puerta — Estoy rodeada de ignorantes — eventualmente fruncí las cejas — Quizás no haya paparazzis, pero hay gente… _tonta_ llamada fans que si te reconocen es probable que hagan más revuelo que los mismos paparazzis — por fin ella se salió se puso los lentes de sol, mientras agarraba fuertemente su psp — Por cierto, apartaré una mesa, quiero esa caja para niños.

— ¿Estás de broma? — Le grité indignado — Tu no mereces la caja.

— Soy una niña — meneó la cabeza — _Tu hija… por cierto._

Me puse a pensar, si tuviese un conteo mental de quién ganaba y de quién perdía podía asegurar que, Rini llevaba mil, yo, tres… si es que contaba el día en que le engañé que estaba comiendo tofú y ella escupió el plato y oh glorioso día, lo había grabado todo… Yaten estaba muy triste por ella, y creo que eso la había hecho molestar más, pero ese mismo día, había hecho que saliera a tener una entrevista seria e importante en bóxers, la pequeña bola de pelos había escondido mi ropa… meneé la cabeza, recuerdo que las opiniones estaban divididas, no sé si había ganado o había perdido más. Además que –maldita sea su suerte– tenía razón, podía encontrarme a fanáticas más locas.

— ¿Sabes lo que más odio de tu hermana? — Le dije a Usagi mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, ella meneó la cabeza — Que casi siempre tiene la razón, eso no debería de pasar es niña y eso significa que debe de ser tonta y yo el grande que sabe más ¿sabes? Antes los niños me miraban como todopoderoso a sabiendas que yo sabía todo, pero tu hermana cambió ese concepto en mí. Mocosa…

— Es un don — torcí el gesto, ella me agarró las mejillas, y me dio un beso bien plantado, metió su lengua para quitarme esa sazón amarga que la bola de pelos siempre me dejaba — El don de joder a la gente, creo que es adoptada — encogió de hombros, mientras me tocó las nalgas con suavidad y sonrió con picardía… la verdad es que las dos eran unas brujas y no se daban cuenta de eso.

Cuando la vi corriendo, supe que ella era la única, había tenido varios… _queveres_ con chicas y alguna que otra noviecilla, pero nada tan concreto, tan pasional y algo tan tangible como era Usagi. Y recuerdo mucho aquel día cuando les dije a mis hermanos que quería ir a una escuela pública, Taiki encogió de hombros y Yaten casi me miró horrorizado, habló sobre que la gente normal lo tocara, y siendo sinceros ya me había hartado en ir a escuelas de puros esnobs, y con maestros particulares y allí fue cuando la conocí en un momento oscuro de su vida, pasaba por la ruptura de uno de sus novios de años, y me costó mucho tiempo en que ella me viera más allá del típico chico guapo que sólo quiere coger y dejarlas… ella era diferente.

Caminé hacia el restaurante, una chica muy linda y con una sonrisa en el rostro me guiñó el ojo coqueteándome, andaba a patines y me preguntó que si venía solo, volteé a ver a la bola _irreconocible_ de pelos y le mencioné que venía con mi familia, su cara había sido épica, frunció la nariz como si de repente oliese mierda. Así que no le presté más atención, oré para que esa chica no fuese nuestra mesera, pero también descubrí que podías ir por tu cuenta a pedir, era un restaurante extraño, si lo describía a alguien más podría sonar muy claustrofóbico, era una especie entre una barra inmensa estilo estadounidense unido a las chicas con sus uniformes cafés y patines andando de un lado a otro, entregando hamburguesas y malteadas. Las paredes estaban pintadas con aerógrafo, las caras de Monroe, Jimi Hendrix, la bruja cósmica y demás grupos considerados _Retro_ estaban inmortalizados, se veía genial. Cuando me acerqué a la mesa, Rini jugaba con sumo entretenimiento los juegos que Yaten le había regalado, a veces pensaba que hasta la estaba iniciando a una secta. Atrás de ella, Elvis me miraba con desafío mientras agarraba con fuerza un micrófono, por una extraña razón me dio escalofríos.

— Pensé que no regresarías a la Tierra — comentó de paso Rini — Te quedaste allí parado mucho tiempo, Usa terminó yendo a la barra a pedir comida — giré la cabeza y la observé peleándose porque ella había llegado primero… guerras de mujeres, aprendí que era mejor no meterse, solamente gruñí por respuesta — ¿Estás volviendo a ser Neanderthal? — soltó a la risa.

— Ja, ja ¿y tu muy Homo Sapiens, Sapiens? — Dije con ironía.

Ella sonrió de lado, dejó su psp y me miró — ¿Sabes? — En cambio dijo — Usagi puede llegar a hacer tonta pero no lo es — alcé las cejas no entendiendo lo que quería decir — Se hace la tonta contigo, ella te ganaría en los juegos, le encantan los videojuegos — solté una risa burlona, no es que no aceptara que ella era buena pero decir que era mejor que yo ¡por Dios! — Dicen que el aprendiz supera al maestro y su mentor fue Mamo–chan.

Fruncí las cejas, molesto, ¿esa cosa? Sabía que él era bueno, pero se había retirado de los juegos y pensar que ese tipo había sido el novio de Usagi, sentí celos — ¿Y a qué va eso?

— Pensé que te sería humillante saber que ella le da lástima, me refiero… no es probable le da lástima a mi me enojaría por montones saber que mi novio sólo le causo lástima y me deja ganar.

— Sé que eres una monstruo pero ¿mentir? — Entrecerré mis ojos — ¡Eso ya es otra cosa! Sé que eres manipuladora pero no creo que seas mentirosa.

Ella soltó una risa — ¿Qué gano con mentir? — Encogió de hombros en forma inocente, casi su actuación podría ser convincente casi… — Oh hermana — soltó con más efusión de lo normal, y se dispuso a tomar la malteada gigante que le trajo, y le enseñó un espejo con referencia a la caja de los niños.

— ¿De qué hablaban? Lucías muy… extraño — Me pasó la hamburguesa que me encantaba, pero ahora no parecía amor a primera vista, aunque la doble carne, el queso derretido, y los champiñones desparramados sobre la hamburguesa sin contar el jitomate, la lechuga y los pepinillos clamaban por morderlos, no lo hice — ¿No es lo que querías? — Insistió.

Miré a Rini, parecía abstraída y casi emocionado por el juguete infantil, me miraba como si lo que acabara de decir fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero el aguijón del mal lo había implantado en mi cabeza y la mirada de Elvis incitándome casi retándome no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, finalmente me volteé para verla, si Rini decía mentiras sería gratificante desenmascararla en ese momento — ¿Es cierto que me dejas ganar? — De repente me sentí nervioso ¿qué mierda estaba diciendo? Traté de no mirar a nadie. Y en cambio le di una mordida grande a la hamburguesa.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? — Rió con naturalidad — ¿Por qué abría dejado ganarte todo este tiempo?

Miré a Rini que parecía no inmutarse, así que miré a Usagi con intensidad, tratando de ver si mentía — Bueno, porque resulta que Mamoru fue tu ex–novio — expresé como si con esa sentencia fuese lo más obvio.

Ella me sonrió — Seiya, no es momento de ponerse celoso, nunca lo habías hecho, y creo que tampoco es el momento, siempre te he amado tontito — se acercó a mí pero yo me alejé un momento, esquivando por primera vez su beso.

— Es complicado — quise agregar algo como _orgullo masculino_ pero me percaté que sonaba demasiado femenino y sentimental para que la bola de pelos escuchara — Bueno, ya… ¿le has ganado a él en los videojuegos?

Se atragantó con la comida, y me miró nerviosa por unos momentos — Me dejaba ganar, eso es lo que hacen los novios.

— Los ex–novios — le corregí pero eso no ayudaba ¿quién dejaría a ganar a su novia sólo porque sí? — Y no, jamás se me ha pasado por la mente dejarte ganar, hay mucho en juego.

Usagi rió nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Rini, pero ella parecía que simplemente no prestaba atención a nuestra charla, así que sorbió un poco más a su malteada — Me enseñó varios trucos, eso es todo.

Fruncí las cejas — Me has dejado ganar — expresé con seriedad — Te doy _lástima_ — y saber que la bola de pelos acertaba sólo hizo que me sintiera más estúpido de lo que ya me sentía.

— No digas tonteras Seiya — le volvió a dar una mordida a su hamburguesa de forma nerviosa — ¿Por qué te dejaría ganar?

Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Rini, pero la palabra _"lástima"_ retumbaba en mi cabeza, ¿qué si lo haría? Quizás era muy estúpido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso ¡era imposible! Había cosas que hacía por amor, y había cosas que no debías hacer por amor.

— ¿Hacemos una apuesta? — Me acerqué a Usagi, ella me miró con nerviosismo — Si yo gano… te mudarás conmigo — olvidé que la bola de pelos estaba a unos centímetros de mí, me acerqué más a Usagi pretendiéndole dar un beso, ella dejó de respirar por unos momentos — Así de seguro estoy de que te ganaré ¿qué dices? — Le sonreí de lado.

Cuando volvió la respiración a ella, pude ver en sus ojos el fuego en ellos, se acercó más a mí pretendiendo que también me iba a besar, pero no lo hizo, me miró de forma decidida y carajo qué si no lo pensaba es que no tenía sentimientos, me había excitado — Me agrada la idea — rió con suavidad — Si yo gano, harás mi tarea por un mes completo, toda — alcé la ceja — Y tenías razón — comentó de paso, tomando un sorbo de su malteada — Te he dejado ganar — sentí como mi corazón hacía _crash_, era duro lo sabía, pero ahora tenía que dar lo mejor de mí, porque tampoco había dado al cien.

Suspiré y le di una mordida a la hamburguesa casi podía asegurar que Rini había hecho esa sonrisa retorcida que había aprendido de Yaten.

•_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_•

No pude esperar, en cuanto llegué al departamento, me dispuse a sacar el clásico y desempolvar el Nintendo NES, sin esperar a nadie, ni saludar como era de costumbre me dispuse a enchufarlo.

— ¿Qué cosa estúpida planeas hacer? — La voz ácida de Yaten se escuchó detrás de mi espalda, estaba recargado en la pared, mirándome conectar los cables, no le contesté.

— Está herido — contestó Rini, miré de reojo y me sorprendió verlos en la misma posición, en verdad daban miedo — Humillado debería de agregar.

— Qué interesante situación has convenido hoy, mi pequeña Sith.

— ¿En verdad, quieres hacerlo _hoy? _— Entró Usagi, jalé el sillón de tal forma que estuviese enfrente de la pantalla de LCD de cuarenta pulgadas, sólo gruñí, cuando encendí la consola la famosa musiquita de _Street Fighter_ comenzó a inundar la sala — ¿Y Taiki?

— Dijo algo de cine de terror en una cineteca que nadie le interesa ir, salvo a él — comentó Yaten con tranquilidad.

— Ven Usako — me senté — ¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!

— Un clásico — rió con jovialidad — ¿Listo para que te pateé el trasero?

— Dices eso porque estás nerviosa, yo que tú empiezo a empacar — reí con seguridad a lo que ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

Lo gracioso de la situación es que si que era jodidamente buena, pero no tan buena como yo, la primera pelea había dicho que la había ganado por mera suerte, pero no había sido mera suerte ya que le había hecho un combo culminando con un Shouryuu-ken, y como típica mujer sólo escogía a Chun–Li. La segunda batalla, ella me había ganado ¡pero lo de ella sí que había sido suerte! Chun–Li había tumbado a Ken y en un santiamén había hecho una combinación con el control, terminándome con un Spinning Bird Kick.

— ¿Listo para hacer mis tareas? — El brillo de Usagi era de una guerrera, sólo solté una risa seca.

Había parecido como si sólo hubiese aumentado sus ganas, le había parecido increíble mantenerme en la esquina dándome las miles de patadas que la estúpida jugadora sabía hacer, y el estúpido de Ken no podía esquivar — ¡Idiota te está pegando! — Grité con frustración, de repente pudo brincar el idiota de Ken — ¡Sí, pelmazo! ¿Qué no te habías cansado que te pegara? — Cuando estuve a punto de hacer el Hadou-ken, escuché la voz del diablo.

— Así mismo jugaba con Mamo–chan, sólo que estaban a arriba de una cama y quien perdía un juego se iba despojando de su ropa.

No pude más que voltear a verla y escuché la voz del presentador del videojuego diciendo _K.O._ La bola de pelos sólo rió y se fue junto a Yaten.

— Perdiste.

— Eso fue trampa, ¡manipulación! La voz del diablo me jugó mal ¡me mintió! ¡Me desequilibró! — Grité frustrado.

Usagi sonrió, estaba seguro que había escuchado ¡lo sabía!

— ¿En serio? — Expresó contrariada — Pues la máquina dice ganador… lo cual me recuerda que tú no lo eres.

— Esa es mi línea.

— Ya, ya, deja de ser niña, así es cómo se gana y lo siento querido pero perdiste — se acercó más a mí, besándome para tranquilizarme.

— Por Dios… — expresó Yaten con tono asqueado — Hay niños observando sus obscenidades.

— Bien — abrí un ojo mientras trataba de ubicarlos pero Usagi se había acostado en el sofá jalándome hacía ella, agarrándome de las solapas de mi camisa abierta — Hay momentos en que los niños deben de enterarse de que ellos no vienen de una cigüeña.

— Vulgar — frunció las cejas Yaten — Vamos te has ganado un helado Rini, hay cosas que sólo mi pequeña aprendiz de Sith debe de enterarse, debo de dejarle mi legado a alguien de confianza.

Rini sonrió de lado, mirándome largo y tendido — Me vas a agradecer — susurró, abrí los ojos como platos, pero Usagi parecía no haberla escuchado — Conozco el modus operandi de Usa — miró a Yaten y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, brindándole su mano — ¿Sabes? Aunque le he dicho a Seiya que Mamo–chan es mejor, lo cierto es que él, es de esos idiotas que se ganan un lugar un tu corazón, creo que lo estimo — le confesó a Yaten, yo la seguí mirando ¿entonces me quería? Ella me miró con sorpresa — No te hagas ilusiones, que sigues siendo un cantante de baja calidad.

Cuando por fin desaparecieron pude ver a Usagi mirándome con intensidad — Pensé que nunca me harías caso.

— ¿Por qué no debería de hacerte caso, Odango? — La besé con suavidad en su frente, ella me apretó más contra ella — ¿Es cierto que quien perdía se quitaba una prenda?

Ella arqueó una ceja — ¿Celoso del pasado?

— Más bien, envidia del pasado — le sonreí de lado.

— No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar en el presente — se acercó más a mí, besándome con desesperación, escuché en el fondo el radio mezclado con el sonido del videojuego explicando que Rini era mi hija.

— Mierda — susurré.

— Inteligente mi hermana, todo lo tiene calculado, nada es por casualidad en su vida — ronroneó, quitándome la camisa, le besé el cuello con una suavidad tortuosa, ella soltó un quejido débil.

— Necesito una revancha — le susurré en su oído mientras le masticaba el lóbulo de este, ella rió.

— ¿Vas a seguir apostando después de que sabes que te ganaré? Recuerda que aún tienes una deuda — enroscó sus piernas entre mi cintura — ¿Qué planeas apostar?

— Fácil — sonreí de lado, mientras con cuidado pasaba el dedo índice por el monte de sus senos — Una salida.

— ¿Sólo una salida? — Gimió Usagi cuando rocé mi dedo en su pezón, sabía a _lo que me refería_ — ¿Crees que me ganes?

— ¿Qué clase de novio sería si apuesto en mi contra? — Abrí los botones de su camisa tejana lentamente.

— Quizás hasta pierda — pasó su lengua por mi cuello, sentí su calor en mi piel.

— ¿Acaso sería un buen juego eso? — Me apoyé en mis manos, mirándola a la cara, tenía ese ligero color rojizo, era hermosa — Eso se llama trampa.

— ¿No es genial hacer trampa? — Abrió el cinturón de mi pantalón con cuidado.

— ¿Entonces…? — Le terminé rompiendo la jodida blusa tejana de cuadros — ¿Apostamos?

* * *

¡Hey!

Si lo sé, soy mala, échense agua fría por favor jajajaja. Creo que hubo mucho Rini en el fanfic pero ¡tenía que haberlo! ¡Me encanta esa mocosa! Siempre he creído que sería al aprendiz de Yaten jajaja y si deja un legado, los secretos más ocultos serían para con ella.

Déjenme decirles que ese restorán si existe, y me gusta ir mucho, aunque algunas modificaciones hice, como que Elvis está afuera del lugar y parece que tiene un orgasmo jajajaja ok no, pero tiene una cara que ¡oh! Y los Sith son del mundo de Star Wars, sólo que es el lado malo de la fuerza (?) y quiero pensar que conocen los poderes de los personajes del videojuego… ¡me encantaba jugarlo junto con Killer Instinct!

Además la idea brotó de una imagen que la brujilda (Diivaa Bloom) publicó en su foro en facebook, llamado Família Mística Kou… y buee heme aquí… trolleándoles el lemmon desde tiempos inmemorables jajajajaja

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ, FELIZ AÑO**

16 de enero de 2O14

**●๋•**Ashαмєd**●๋•**


End file.
